


Ловец снов

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: На короткое время Интегра теряет зрение. И все неспроста
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ловец снов

Последствия ранения Интегра в полной мере ощутила лишь несколько часов спустя. Они с Серас успели добраться до оперативного штаба Ее Величества, развернутого в Лутоне, прорваться сквозь безумные в данной ситуации посты проверок, отчитаться о своих потерях и потерях врага. И лишь после того, как Интегре предложили присесть и выпить воды, она почувствовала, что левый ее глаз слепнет.  
Спустя еще три часа ослеп и второй ее глаз. Навалившаяся на нее чернота была абсолютной: Интегра перестала различать даже свет и тень. Она несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, и лишь после того, как едва не вылила весь чай себе же на ногу, подозвала Серас.  
Паниковать она себе запретила: до того ли, когда родина в огне. Позже Серас осторожно скажет ей, что с этой слепотой, как бы ужасно ни звучало, ей повезло, честно. Леди была бы очень расстроена тем, во что превратился ее особняк. Она и так это чувствовала руками, обоняла, но видеть… видеть — это совсем другое. Гораздо страшнее.  
К чести Виктории, она повела себя спокойно. Один ее глаз теперь видел куда больше потустороннего, чем реального, и рассеченную однажды глазницу она неизменно прикрывала челкой с той самой ночи. Наверное, она как никто понимала свою Госпожу. Она молча протянула Интегра руку и стала ее поводырем, крепко придерживая ее то за плечо, то за локоть. Она льнула к ней всем телом, прирастала к каждому ее движению, тихонько мурлыкала ей на ухо, куда стоит поставить ногу, где лучше ступать и чего остерегаться.  
Это успокоило ее. Первые несколько дней никто даже не замечал, что она ослепла, пока на очередной встрече с Ее Величеством последняя не заметила, что Интегра слишком уж часто смотрит куда-то в сторону. И взгляд ее туманен и пуст.  
Лично королевский лейб-медик был отряжен на ее обследование. Интегра прошла через все возможные рентгены, МРТ и анализы. Заключение: абсолютно здорова. Нервы не задеты, даже рана на веке — поверхностная, после хорошей обработки ни шрамика не останется, разве что ресницы будут расти не так густо. Не было ни сотрясения мозга, ни гематомы, ни внутреннего кровотечения. Интегра просто перестала видеть, и все лучшие врачи Англии могли лишь развести руками на это.  
Интегра подозревала о причинах, но не позволяла себе слишком глубоко задумываться о них. Ей хватало пристального, слишком уж проницательного взгляда Серас, которая стала буквально эхом ее шагов. Виктория водила ее от машины до порога в особняк. Поспешно распахивала перед ней двери. Несколько раз ловила ее, когда Интегра, обычно столь ловко перемещавшаяся по особняку в темноте, спотыкалась о порожки. И один раз даже донесла ее до кровати, проигнорировав все громкие и натужные возмущения на этот счет.  
Стоило этому произойти один раз, как стало случаться все чаще. Серас приносила ее в спальню, укладывала. Помогала разуться и даже подтыкала ей одеяло. Она часто оставалась в изголовье ее кровати, и постепенно из ее смелости (даже наглости) выросла новая небольшая традиция: Виктория раскладывала ее волосы по подушке, пытаясь описать возникающий при этом причудливый узор.  
Именно после первой такой ночи Интегра вдруг поняла, что она не только не видит свет и тени, но даже не может их вообразить. Ни единой нити образа, к которым столь старательно обращалась Виктория, не возникало у нее перед глазами.  
Интегра поняла, что Серас догадывается. Что, поглаживая ее по волосам, укладывая в кровать и бережно сопровождая на каждом шагу, она чутко прислушивается к своей госпоже. Что не просто так она нет-нет да заденет пальцами шею, где так сильно бьется кровь.  
Серас ждала от нее чего-то. А Интегра лишь переворачивалась набок, буркала «спокойной ночи» и игнорировала гнетущее, холодное присутствие своей новой слуги.  
Серас начала бессловесно осуждать ее. А ответить ей было нечего.  
Так продолжалось несколько месяцев. В особняке кипели реставрационные работы. Еще несколько лет после этих событий Интегре повсюду мерещился запах дезинфекционных средств, которыми долго оттирали зал заседаний, где кровью пропитался каждый квадратный дюйм. Она ходила ощупью от своего стола в кабинете до спальни. Перед глазами ее была абсолютная пустота, у которой, как ей начинало казаться, была своя форма.  
По ночам в той пустоте, в которой не было ни снов, ни образов, ей мерещилось движение. Темнота ворочалась медленно и осмысленно, вскипала долго, липко, оседала долго и мутно. Интегра тянула к ней руки, уже не понимая, мысленно она это делает или взаправду. Она чувствовала шелк простыней, на которых лежала, чувствовала ветер из приоткрытого окна, своих ладоней — не чувствовала, не помнила, не узнавала. Пока в комнате не начинал звенеть голос Виктории, она не была до конца уверена, спит она или бодрствует.  
Виктория встряхивала ее одеяло. Причитала, будто слишком ответственная и придирчивая старшая сестра, что Интегра-де разоспалась и разленилась. Буквально вытряхивала ее из пижамы в деловой костюм и вела за руку в ванную, милостиво позволяя Интегре самой чистить зубы и без посторонней помощи умываться. Виктория водила ее повсюду, деликатно придерживая двумя пальцами за манжету. Усаживала ее в кресло. Долго и глубоко вздыхала, собираясь что-то сказать… но отчего-то помалкивала.  
До тех пор, пока однажды ночью Интегра не увидела в темноте, заволакивавшей ее глаза изнутри… нет, померещилось. Привиделось. Красные черточки по ту сторону закрытых век, пляшущие точки — обманка разума, который все силился вспомнить, что такое солнечный свет.  
Интегра ничего не увидела. И тогда она услышала голос Виктории:  
— Госпожа… моя госпожа, бедная моя… — она звучала печально, но твердо, даже… жестоко. — Как вы думаете, сколько времени прошло с последней нашей встречи?  
Интегра нехотя выкарабкалась из кровати (на нее нахлынули неприятные ощущения: запах ночного пота и лежалой постели), буркнула что-то про вчерашний вечер, когда Виктория помогала ей укладываться в постель. Неужели она позабыла?  
— Я помню, госпожа, — с грустью произнесла Виктория. — Только вот вас не было с нами почти трое суток.  
Потом Виктория будет оправдываться (больше перед собой, чем перед Интегрой), что она не спускала с хозяйки глаз все это время. Обтирала ее губкой раз в сутки, поила, помогала справить нужду, кормила с ложечки бульоном. Но специально ждала, когда госпожа проснется… захочет проснуться сама.  
— Больше трех дней я ждать не решилась, госпожа. Мне вас не переупрямить, — почти кротко произнесла Виктория, но в голосе ее была сталь.  
Школьная учительница Интегры, самый первый ее педагог, отчитывала ее ровно тем же самым тоном.  
— Вы и сами понимаете, что это не выход. Я уверена, я знаю — вы ведь так умны, — чуть горячась, уговаривала ее Серас. — Зачем вы так?  
Интегра молчала, отвернувшись в пустоту. Ей казалось, что уж Серас-то это объяснить точно не придется. Она должна понимать, что такое Связь. Она должна ее чувствовать.  
Разорванная, разрушенная со стороны Алукарда, она все еще была в руках у Интегры, будто веревка, будто леска, что всегда была вровень натянута между ними.  
Когда эта связь оборвалась, ее конец хлестанул Интегру по глазам. И она была уверена, что если она будет достаточно долго ждать, верить и уговаривать эту самую леску, то однажды она отзовется движением с той стороны.  
Интегра знала, что вокруг себя Алукард видит одну лишь пустоту. В мире, где он оказался, ничего нет — ни Рая, ни Ада. И она надеялась, что он найдет эту самую леску. Подберет ее кончик и тогда…  
— Нет, госпожа, — Интегра буквально услышала, как Серас покачала головой. — Это не сработает. Связь между вами исчезла. Даже я чувствую все… по-другому теперь. Я будто смотрю на свои отрубленные пальцы, а они — вот они, лежат рядом на столе. Не могу пошевелить ими.  
Интегра не хотела ей отвечать. Потому что это означало бы капитуляцию, признание с ее стороны.  
— Он исчез, госпожа, — произнесла Виктория с безграничной печалью. — Но разве это значит, что он исчез навсегда?  
— Судя по тому, что чувствуем мы обе — да, — впервые решилась заговорить об этом Интегра. И ей сразу стало легче.  
После смерти отца было примерно так же. Тогда ей понадобился Уолтер, который заговорил с ней почти три недели спустя, вспомнив какой-то дурацкий анекдот из жизни Артура Хеллсинга. Этот анекдот потянул за собой и все остальное.  
— Не надо, — попросила ее Серас. — Это не вы говорите, а ваша обида. Или страх. Ой, не обижайтесь и не морщитесь. Это не тот страх, который плохой и стыдный, это понятный страх… но мы не потеряли его. Я чувствую это. И вы чувствуете, да?  
Интегра нехотя кивнула.  
Наверное, вот что означали эти смутные ощущения. Словно то, что когда-то было Алукардом, скрылось в чернильном облаке и там, в самой его глубине, обрастает новыми смыслами и связями. Пытается соткать себя заново, словно Серас Виктория, раскладывающая ее волосы по подушке причудливой сетью, этаким ловцом снов.  
Возможно, когда-то вампир запутается в этом силке?  
— В этой пустоте вы его не дождетесь, — сказала ей Серас, сильно пожимая ее руку, будто пытаясь вытащить ее из трясины. — Ну и разве он будет доволен? Вы представьте, сколько колкостей он вам за это наговорит! Что вы его как Рапунцель ждали вместо того, чтобы дать всей нежити Альбиона хорошего пинка.  
Впервые с момента его исчезновения Интегра улыбнулась. Серас говорила что-то еще, но Интегра едва ее слышала: тяжелой ношей на сердце легло ее решение, которое, по существу, мало отличалось от принятого ранее. Разве что казалось оно не таким надежным.  
В очередную свою бессонную ночь, в которой реальность и чернота перетекали друг в друга, Интегра впервые решилась представить себе образ. Она долго смотрела перед собой, пока в темноте не соткалась ее собственная рука. Кулак ее был судорожно сжат и цеплялся за тоненькую серебристую ниточку, которая тонула в беспросветной темноте.  
Интегре было больно почти физически, когда она все-таки смогла найти в себе силы, чтобы разжать пальцы.  
Темнота жадно, не дав ей и секунды на колебания и сомнения, поглотила эту самую ниточку. А потом разбухла, наполнилась самой собой, вспучилась так сильно, что буквально вытолкнула Интегру… куда-то.  
Она плохо запомнила день, когда к ней вернулось почти полностью зрение. Кажется, она просто проснулась и видела так же, как до Инцидента. «Мне казалось, вам так будет комфортнее», — чуть порозовев, произнесла Серас: как оказалось, все это время каждое утро она одевала на нос Интегре очки. Чтобы оставалась привычка. Мало ли что.  
Интегра посмотрела нее кругленькое, сияющее безграничным доверием лицо. Она была настолько рада возвращению хозяйки, что у нее буквально не хватало сил это скрывать.  
— Я рада тебя видеть, — спустя несколько минут молчания произнесла Интегра.  
Обе они засмеялись.  
Рана, как оказалось, все-таки имела последствия: ее личный окулист сказал, что она потеряла пятьдесят процентов зрения в этом глазу, а также приобрела невероятную светочувствительность. И периферийное зрение отныне будет таким слабым и ненадежным, что… как леди смотрит на лечебную повязку?  
Интегра, вспомнив ускользающую в пустоту ниточку, согласилась.  
Ей оставалось только надеяться, что эта последняя ее жертва Алукарду не будет напрасной.


End file.
